


Karvalankamatto

by Fredu



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, joulu - Freeform, tanssi, tuplaraapale
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredu/pseuds/Fredu





	Karvalankamatto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/gifts).



Valkoinen karvalankamatto oli lempeän pehmeä paljaita jalkoja vasten, kun Luna ojensi nilkkaansa astuakseen Ginnyn johdattamaan suuntaan. Oikean käden ranne ojentui viehkeästi etusormen osoittaessa viistosti kattoon kämmen ylöspäin ja pehmeä poski painui vasten olkapäätä. Lanteen vieno liike sai viejän silmät kiinnittymään siihen samalla, kun vietävä irrottautui hänestä kokonaan tanssiakseen soolon. Kevyen näköinen jalannosto ja hyppy, kuin ilmavasti liikkuva keijukainen.

Askel toisen selän taakse, kädet limittäin ilmaan leviten ja sormet sormien lomaan. Lämmin hellyys helli heitä, kun Ginny kietoi kätensä Lunan lantiolle ja nosti tämän kevyessä kaaressa. Vaaleatukkaisen naisen jalat lähtivät mukaan liikkeeseen oikea jalka ojentuen kohti kattoa vasemman seuratessa samaan tapaan perässä. Yllättäen Luna irrottautui punatukan otteesta tehdäkseen pyörähdyksen, jota seurasi lantion tekemä hidas kahdeksikko oikean käden kiemurrellessa pehmeästi kohti kattoa.

Gramofonin pyörittämä levy soitti rahisten pehmeää melodiaa, joka sai molemmat naiset keinumaan tahdissaan tahoillaan, ennen kuin Ginny tarttui jälleen Lunaa valkoisen silkin verhoamalta lantiolta, otti tämän käden käteensä ja painautui lähelle. Lunan pitkät hiukset heilahtelivat kun Ginny johti heidät tiukkaan pyöritykseen hymyillen ilkikurisesti. Kaksi askelta taakse, yksi vasemmalle ja sitten oikealle. Luna käsivarren ali nojaamaan taakse, hän Lunan käden ali. Pehmeät hymyt kuljettivat iloa ympäri hämärää olohuonetta, kun heidän välillään tuikki. Tanssin pyörteet veivät heidät mukanaan levyn vaihtaessa laulua toiseen.

Viimeisissä pyörähdyksissä Ginny antoi Lunan taivuttaa selkäänsä taakse vaaleiden suortuvien hipoessa lattiaa, irtoavien hiusten sekaantuessa maton karvalankoihin.


End file.
